1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particular to a miniature electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,156 discloses an electrical connector, which is used for a flexible printed circuit (FPC). The electrical connector includes an insulating housing having an upper wall, a lower wall and a receiving cavity between the upper and lower walls, a plurality of terminals received in the housing, and a pressing member mounted on the housing. Each terminal has a fixed arm retained in the lower wall and a resilient arm with a contact portion exposed to the receiving cavity and received in the upper wall. The FPC has a plurality of conductive pads at one end for electrically contacting with the contact portions of the terminals. When the FPC is inserted into the receiving cavity, the pressing member urges the FPC to move upward, thereby electrical connection is achieved between the conductive pads and the terminals.
However, the conductive pads of the FPC are prone to be oxidized or covered with dust or other unexpected material, the preferred electrical connections between the conductive pads and the contact portions are hardly achieved. Besides, the fixed arm and the resilient arm are retained in different walls of the housing and take up a large space between said walls, which is not advantaged for reducing the height of the connector. Therefore, a new design is required.